


Sweet & Lingering Kisses

by mccraeolson



Series: Dating Ashton Irwin [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Lashton - Freeform, Lots of dumb kissing and fluff fluff fluff fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccraeolson/pseuds/mccraeolson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ashton kisses Luke until he's out of breath and red in the face. Sweetly, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet & Lingering Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this post on tumblr titled "dating Ashton Irwin would include" and it pretty much inspired this which is completely freeform mess so yeah i'm sorry about it. also these will all be pretty short considering they're just little drabbles so yeh. 
> 
> +++ these are not au's but instead rl stuff just behind the scenes?? so kind of au's but they're still famous and such oki doki

"What if somebody sees?" Luke whispered against Ashton's lips, his hands pressed against the older boy's shirt, almost gripping the thin material to pull him closer.

"The boys are out," Ashton pleaded, pulling Luke back into the room in the back of the tour bus. "Nobody will see us, Lukey, yeah? And if they do, we'll say you were just practicing. Needed some experience, yeah, baby?"

Luke just let out a slight moan in response as the curly haired boy pulled him down onto his lap, almost roughly but still so fucking sweet. Their lips were pressed tightly together in an instant. 

Luke's lips were chapped, too chapped, but Ashton's were soft. And Luke was almost insecure about his chapped lips when he tasted the chapstick that Ashton (smartly) applied, but he really had no time to think about how ugly and rough his lips were because his whole mind was _Ashton Ashton Ashton Fuck Fuck Fuck_. All he could think about was the taste of vanilla and mint and Ashton's smell and his soft lips. And why the _hell_ hadn't he kissed his bandmate sooner?

Luke's eyes fluttered open from their half-closed state as Ashton pulled away, surprising him slightly. "You kiss nice," Luke breathed out, mentally face-palming himself because he wasn't the smoothest fuck. Smooth was really not even a word that had probably ever been used in a sentence with Luke Hemmings unless the words _no fucking way_ were involved.

"You're so cute," Ashton smiled, running a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face. 

Luke moved off of Ashton's lap and instead pulled Ashton down to lay on top of him. It definitely helped with his nerves to have Ashton more in charge. Ashton got Luke's hint and pressed a kiss to Luke's lips. This was different that their lust-filled hot mix of lips and saliva few seconds ago. This set off fireworks in Luke's chest, a line of dynamite in his head. And in the moment, with the older boy's lips pressed to his own, his eyes pressed tightly together, he imagined that kissing Ashton could be like a drug- an addiction, with Luke as a frequent, abusing user.

Luke let his eyes remain shut this time Ashton pulled away, his head falling to the side as Ashton left long kisses on Luke's chin, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and finally, his neck. He didn't suck any marks into the skin, as much as he wanted to, but instead left long, gentle connections. 

"You're so beautiful, Luke," Ashton mumbled, his lips finding their way back to Luke's. "I think I'm very lucky to be able to kiss you like this."

"I think I'm the lucky one," Luke opened his eyes and blushed at the look on Ashton's face. "I'm not just...just wasting my time with you right? Because you know, I kinda...uh, I enjoy kissing you. And talking, and stuff."

"You're not wasting your time, no. How rude of you to even imply that I would do such a thing to you," Ashton mocked shame, sitting up on Luke's lap and placing a hand over his heart.

Luke rolled his eyes and propped himself up with his elbows. "Not like that, you bastard. I just meant, like, you're not leading me on, yeah?"

"No, Luke. I'm not leading you on. I like kissing you, too. And I like you. A lot," Ashton smiled, leaning back down to cut off whatever Luke was about to say with another _sweet and lingering kiss._


End file.
